How Can We Work This Out?
by Azureiii
Summary: Konoka is going to get married. What will our swordswoman do?


I do not own Negima or any of its characters

I do not own Negima or any of its characters.

This was a new idea that I thought up, and I decided to write it out. Hope you guys would like it.

- - - - -

Today was the day. Today was the day when Ojou— no, Kono-chan announced that she was getting married. I heard excited voices around her, asking when she would be married. She simply smiled, and said, "Next week." People around were shocked. Even I was. Why was it so soon? Why now? I walked up to her, making way through the crowd of people around her. I took her hand, and gave her a soft smile.

"Let's go."

She smiled back, but nevertheless, I can still sense the sadness in her facial expression. Her eyes no longer had the happy glint it usually did, and she looked stressed. I walked her back to her dorm in silence. We are in college now, but we lived in the same dorms, special requested to the dean. We got to her doorway, and I turned to her.

"Good night Kono-chan."

I expected her to say the same to me as well. After all, today was a hectic day, and she should get some rest. I let go of her hand, but I felt her grab on to my hand again.

"Wait, don't go yet." She said. I looked at her eyes, and I can see a hint of desperation in them.

"Can you…come in?" She asked, while looking at the floor. I didn't know what to say. I had to patrol in a little while, but I guess Mana can take my spot. She now knows that whenever I'm not there to meet her on time, she knows to do the patrolling for me. Of course, she would put it on my tab though. I took my unoccupied hand and lifted up her chin to have her look at me.

"Sure." I replied. Her eyes lit up, and it looked as if she was relieved. She opened the door to her dorm, and we both walked in, still hand in hand. I put down my sword beside her kitchen table, and we sat on her couch. She took a remote, and pressed play. Soft music started to play.

"What are we listening to?" I asked her. This wasn't the usual music Kono-chan would listen to. This music was slow, soft, and quiet.

"Just something I picked up to help me sleep better." She replied, while putting her head onto my shoulder and closing her eyes. I felt her starting to relax, but I couldn't help but wonder what had gave her sleeping problems. Maybe it was the rushed wedding. Yeah, that should've been it.

We sat in silence, just listening to the soft music. I also closed my eyes, and felt myself slowly falling asleep. I was quite tired too, having to sleep at late hours and waking early to train. I relaxed, and leaned against the couch, putting my arm around Kono-chan's shoulder. I heard her sigh in satisfaction, and she wrapped her arms around my waist, tightly. If we were in any other situation, I would've probably been blushing hard, but now, I just wanted to relax, and it felt nice to be held onto.

Minutes passed by, and we were in the same position. I wasn't sure if Kono-chan was asleep yet, but her breathing was slower. I opened my eyes to take a quick peek at the time, and saw that it was 5:00. I decided that I had time to take a quick nap. I let out a deep breath, and began to doze off to sleep.

I wasn't fully asleep yet, when I felt Kono-chan twisting around in her sleep. I quickly arose, trying to figure out what was wrong. I felt her hold on me tighten, and she was mouthing out words. Was she having a nightmare? I was going to shake her to wake her up, but before I had a chance to do that, I heard her whisper something.

"Don't leave me."

I froze. Who was she dreaming about? Was this person important to her? My heart ached at the many possibilities of the person that she could be dreaming about. Nevertheless, I shook her, and she stirred. She rubbed her eyes to get a clearer vision, and I must admit, she looked pretty cute like that.

"Secchan?" She asked.

"Were you having a nightmare? You were twisting around and mouthing out words…" I said. I wanted to know who she was dreaming about, but I also didn't want to know.

"Mm. It was somewhat like a nightmare I guess…" She replied, flopping her head down to my lap, looking into my eyes.

"I see. Want to tell me about it?" I asked, with a small smile.

She gave me a weak smile.

"Okay, but before I tell you, I need you to promise me one thing..." She said.

I waited for her to continue, willing to fulfill any promise she wants.

"I want you to promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise, I will never leave you." I said. I also promise to protect you till the day I die.

"Good." She sat back up, and straightened out her skirt.

"So about that nightmare I had…" She said.

She inched closer to me.

"It was about me and you." She continued.

She held onto my hands.

"In the nightmare, you left me, Secchan. I tried calling your name, but you never once turned around to look at me. I couldn't reach you." She said.

I looked down at my lap to hide my embarrassment.

"But now, I'm glad I had that nightmare. Because now I know you will never leave me."

I looked back up at her, and was her face closer than before?

As I begun to say something, she pressed her lips onto mine. I stiffened. I tried pushing her away, but my hands were weak under hers. I knew this was wrong. She was going to get married next week! I can't think about these things, but yet, it felt so good. I slowly kissed her back, and she gently pushed me down onto the couch, not breaking our kiss. We stopped to come up for air, and she smiled at me.

"I love you Secchan." She whispered.

"I…I…I love you too." I whispered back.

She got off me, and walked over to the kitchen. She put on an apron, and took out pots and pans.

"I have to make dinner now. I wouldn't want a hungry Asuna now, would I?" She said in her cheerful voice.

"Y-Yeah…" I stuttered out.

She giggled, and came over. She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Why don't you go wash up Secchan? Come back in a little while and we'll all have dinner together." She said.

I nodded, and got up. She walked over to the kitchen again, washing the pan to use it in a little while. I can hear her humming from where I was. I walked over to her, and gave her a hug from behind. She leaned into me, and sighed.

I whispered into her ear, "'I'll be back later."

She nodded, and turned her head to give me a quick kiss on the lips. I let go of her, and walked over to the kitchen table to get my sword. I picked it up, and walked to the door. I turned around once more.

"I'll see you later Kono-chan." I said.

"Okay Secchan!" She replied in her cheery voice, once again.

I opened her door, and walked out. Before I closed the door, I took one quick look at Kono-chan. She looked happier than this afternoon. I closed the door, satisfied with what I saw, and leaned on it. I sighed. What do we do now…?

- - - - -

This was something I just thought of today, and I spent about 3 hours writing it. It might not be good, but I'll edit it some day! Please Read and review. :3


End file.
